


The Joy Ride

by leatherandlace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt from my Tumblr: Swan Queen takes Cruella de Vil's car for a joyride. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Anon; enjoy! This was, like, one of the funniest thing I've ever written. I hope you guys like it too. 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat.

Regina stood on her porch wrapped up in a heavy coat. Emma had called her a couple minutes ago and told her to go outside and wait for her, but the blonde wasn’t showing.

Regina mumbled furiously, “I swear to god if she doesn’t show up I will—“ She was cut off by the roaring of an engine. Headlights shined brightly from the distance, and soon enough she could see a car pulling up her driveway. Except it wasn’t Emma’s car.

It was Cruella’s.

What the hell was Cruella doing here?

The window slowly rolled down, and instead of the shock of white and black hair Regina expected to see, in its place was a head of blonde curls.

Emma?

“Good afternoon, Regina.”

“What the hell do you think your doing, Miss Swan?” Regina hissed, marching up to the window.

“I’m taking you,” Emma paused for effect, “for a joyride. And don’t go all ‘Miss Swan’ on me, I thought we were past that.” 

“And i thought you were past your teenage delinquent days of stealing cars. It seems we were both wrong.” The former queen huffed, crossing her arms against her chest. Damn, it was cold. 

“Oh, come on, Regina, it’ll be fun.” Emma whined.

“It’s dangerous."

“Since when were you one for the harmless?” Emma laughed, arching an eyebrow. “Sure looks cold out there, sure you don’t want to join me in this nice, warm car?” Emma joked, leaning farther out the window to showcase an adorable pout. Regina looked around for an impossible excuse, but eventually groaned in defeat and rounded the car and stepped into the passenger seat. She glared at Emma—who was wearing a smug grin.

“How’d you even get this car anyway?” Regina questioned. Usually Cruella never left her precious vehicle out of her sight.

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is that we are going to drive to the town line as fast as physically possible with all the windows down in Cruella effing de Vil’s car, and it’s gonna be awesome.” Emma punched the steering wheel in excitement as Regina looked at her in bewilderment.

“Are you drunk?” She inquired, but her bad mood was starting to fade. Emma’s laughter and happy mood in general was contagious, which was one of the reason’s Regina put up with the woman.

“Regina, if i was drunk then i wouldn’t be driving. I’m the sheriff, for gods sake.” Emma waved her hand in a ‘duh’ gesture.

“Says the woman who just stole a car.”

“Touché. But I’m just borrowing it.” 

“And does the owner know you are so called borrowing?” Regina rolled her eyes.

“Well, not technically, no. But why dwell on the bad stuff? Let’s drive.” Emma stepped on the gas, pulling out of the driveway. She rolled all the windows down, and Regina’s face was suddenly being whipped with blasts of cool air.

“Jesus, Emma, that’s freezing!” Regina yelled, trying to be heard over the wind that was growing faster as the car accelerated.

“I know, just go with it!” Emma shouted back, speeding up faster and faster down the road. They swerved onto Main Street, and Emma’s face broke out into a grin. “Let’s cause a scene.” She cried.

Then she started to scream.

Not a bad scream, just a long, shrieking howl. She yelled so loud and her cheeks were red and you could see the rush of adrenaline in her eyes; the car was going so incredibly fast, and people were starting to look, and the night air whipping in her face paired with Emma’s excited howls caused Regina to yell along. 

She knew why Emma wanted to do this now. God, it was amazing. She yelled at the top of her lungs, her eyes watering from the freezing air and the road zipping underneath them. They got to another road, the one with the town line, and somehow Emma made the car go faster.

The ‘Welcome to Storybrooke’ sign grew closer and closer, and for a second, Regina wondered what would happen if they just…drove over? Life with Emma wouldn’t be so bad….

The car suddenly skidded to a stop, and Regina stopped hollering out the window. 

“I…don’t… wanna go…over the line…by accident.” Emma managed to say through exhausted, deep breaths. Their chests heaved for a moment, the only thing breaking the silence was their loud breaths trying to regain normalcy.

“That was amazing.” Emma laughed. “It’s better doing it with someone. When you’re by yourself it’s kind of a bummer.”

“Oh, so you do this often?” Regina challenged.

“Yeah, but never with my car. I’ve done it with Gold’s car, this car, a couple others, and i even tried yours once, but you almost caught me so I ran off.” Emma shrugged like it was a completely normal thing to steal people’s cars in the middle of the night and ride them throughout town at incredible speeds. Regina decided to ignore the fact that the blonde tried to steal her car, and chose to be nice instead.

“Well, I’m honored that you invited me to come. Though stealing Cruella’s car was a little risky.” She giggled, shaking her head at Emma’s idiocy, albeit an adorable trait of the savior’s.

“You’re the only one I would ever invite,” She looked over at the brunette, giving her a small smile. Her voice got quiet, and it hit Regina that they were having an actual…moment. 

“I…can’t imagine why you would want to be my friend, honestly. You’ve been so wonderful lately, what with Operation Mongoose and helping me with Maleficent, and I don’t quite understand why you’re being so nice.” Regina admitted, looking downwards at her lap. It took a lot to ever really admit anything to Emma, especially insecurities, but Regina felt strangely close to the blonde in that moment.

“Well, Regina, to be honest…you mean a lot to me. Lately I’ve come to realize that Henry isn’t the only thing we have in common. We’ve both been through a lot, and we both feel the same way about, well, ourselves. I feel like you understand me. And when we’re together it feels…right,” Emma paused, gauging Regina’s reaction at this little spiel. 

Regina’s eyes were almost black in the darkness, but they were filled with emotion. Her hair was mussed from the wind, and her cheeks were red from the cold and maybe even a little embarrassment, but she looked ridiculously beautiful in the moment, and the only thought in Emma’s mind was how damn much she wanted to kiss her.

So she did.

Emma cradled Regina’s cheek with her hand, rubbing her thumb over the smooth skin and reveling at the touch before she leaned in and pressed her lips to hers. To Emma’s enjoyment (and surprise), Regina kissed back. Their mouths moved in synchronization, and it was nothing like Emma expected. When she imagined it before—as she often did—their first kiss would be passionate and rough, but this was the exact opposite. It was slow and soft and wonderfully perfect. 

****

Cruella marched up to her car, her cheeks burning with fury. But suddenly, she stopped herself from screaming at the oblivious sheriff as she saw Emma Swan locking lips with none other than Regina Mills. Well, well, well, she thought to herself, Ursula will get a kick out of this.


End file.
